


Again

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set at the end of 'If Wishes Were Horses'





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I can’t stop pacing.

I want to; especially as it is doing nothing to calm me, but I can’t.

My body is restless; full of anger, nervousness, fear, and something else that I don’t dare give a name to.

Briefly I sit; but anxiety crawls up my spine, forcing me to my feet. 

I resume pacing.

No one will tell me anything. I need answers, reassurance, guidance. 

Most of all I need hope. 

I stop, fighting the urge to scream in frustration at the unfairness of it all.

Dark thoughts crowd my mind; gleefully taunting me.

The pacing starts again.


End file.
